MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
I have revamped the top nav menu rather thoroughly. I welcome any input or discussion of these changes. If they are regarded as undesirable by the majority of the members of this wiki, I will be glad to roll them back. (For those of who don't see any change to the top navigation menu, clearing your browser cache the reloading a page from the wiki should make the new menus appear. As a less drastic solution, try pressing shift-control-R (Windows) or shift-command-R (Mac OS) in your browser to completely reload a page, replacing the existing cache. This definitely works in Chrome and I think it does in Firefox as well.) In summary, I have removed the "Top" menu and eliminated the broken menu item "highest_ratings" and the rather useless menu item "most_popular". I have moved "most_visited" and "newly_changed" under the "Community" menu. The "highest_ratings" item linked here: https://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Top_voted_articles The page Top voted articles does not exist. I say the "most_popular" item was useless because the submenu items under it never changed. I have to assume there was a mechanism on Wikia at some point in past allowing users to vote on articles that stopped working. The "most_popular" item was also a broken link: https://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Most_popular_articles The page Most popular articles also doesn't exist. In place of the top menu I put a Chronology menu with links to each chronology page. The menu item "Related" shows pages in the chronology category, chosen by some means I am not certain of; probably most page views. This menu is certainly going to be useful to me and I feel it will be more useful to more members of this wiki than the "Top" menu it replaces. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:43, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Looks okay to me. Makes the fact that current cast hasn't been maintained stand out more, though. Since I keep thinking it should be maintained but I don't get around to it, my feelings on this are mixed. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 02:58, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I have an idea about that. I think the current Current Cast page should be changed to an article about the Foglios' now abandoned efforts to create a cast list and linking to the Foglio recognition of this wiki page that mentions this wiki's cast listing efforts favorably or even moving that note to the Current Cast page. Any efforts to keep an up-to-date cast list on the page should be abandoned. Instead, a new Current Cast category should be created and applied to all current cast members. A category page for this category should be created and linked to from the Current Cast wiki page. It would be so much simpler to add or remove a category from the pages for various characters as they become more or less active in the current action of the story than actually creating a page of separate thumbnail sketches for each one that it has a chance of being kept up to date. It also avoids unnecessary redundancy. I will be glad to start working on this if no one objects strongly. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:50, September 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: If someone wants to experiment with bots: Write a bot to review the current chronology page. Remove Current Cast category from anyone not mentioned recently, and add it for anyone mentioned recently. Argadi (talk) 09:00, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :::: I like the idea a lot, but I don't think I'm going to have time to try the experiment. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC)